Valentine's Day Gone Wrong
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy all live in a house. It's about ten years after the second book, Angel's out of the picture. It's what the title says it is, a Valentine's day gone wrong. Fax and Igudge. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Originally LittleItaly565 and I wrote this as a Valentine's Day Fax shot, but I asked if I could change it up a little and she said yes, so that's what I did. I have more so please tell me if you like it.

Also, I had to use more than one point of view in the upcoming chapter, so I will state who's point of view it is, so ya'll don't get confused. One last thing, bold and italics is Max's thoughts plain italics is the Voice.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters.

Read and Review Please 

Chapter 1:

Max's Point of View

I woke up earlier than usual this morning. It was raining lighting outside and I heard the faint sound of a radio coming from the kitchen. I crawled from my nice warm bed to take a shower and prepare for the day. Brushing my hair was becoming a usual annoyance. My teeth never bothered me but my hair was a very large pain in my butt. I would spend ten minutes alone drying it then I would have to brush it several times through before I would tie it in a pony tail. Though a few bangs always would fall forward giving my face definition. As I starred in the mirror, I wondered what this day would bring.

Looking over at my calendar hanging on my wall as I got dressed I noticed it was Valentine's Day. Ugh I loathed Valentine's Day; it was so happy and romantic and reminded me that no one would love me. Rolling my eyes, I slipped on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. As I wondered who as in the kitchen I finished dressing myself. Passing Iggy's room I found him still asleep. I looked at his sleeping form. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Don't I wish our entire life could have been that way. Then I started to worry as the thought finally connected in my brain, if Iggy wasn't cooking…who was?

My pace hastened as I made my way towards the kitchen. I was now officially worried because Iggy is the only one that knows how to cook, and I didn't want anything to blow up; which has happened in the past. I turned the corner and to my shock it was Fang. _**Since when did Fang know how to cook?**_ I asked my self as I starred at him, my mouth gaping. Fang shot me a small smile then went back to his work. As nonchalantly as possible he asked "Did you sleep well?" I was shocked.

"Yes I did sleep well. How about yourself?" I answered keeping my voice level

"I slept fairly well." Fang said keeping his monotone voice and passive face

I knew he wanted to finish what he was doing so I stayed quiet, though I did take a seat at our large oak table. Propping my legs up and pushing the chair back I tried to recline as best as I could.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Fang didn't even turn around but he knew somehow that I had been leaning back in my chair.

"Wow, you actually care about me." I said with heavy sarcasm, if this had been different circumstances I would have been hit for that but he knew that there was something different in my tone.

_Oh admit it please. You love him, and he loves you._ My voice chimed in with oh-so-perfect-timing. _**He never could love me. No one could. Besides I don't love Fang, he's only a good friend; my best friend.**_ I yelled backed. _Pl-ease, if you are trying to fool someone you're doing a really bad job because there is no way I am convinced. Look at yourself!_ The voice stated with almost and authoritative voice.

"Yeah, yeah-hush." I said to myself

"Umm….I didn't say anything." Fang responded looking confused

"Oh I'm sorry Fang. I was yelling at the voice-again." As my cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I added emphasis to the word "again". I had been known to ramble to myself, but this was more embarrassing.

"What did it have to say?" Fang asked lightly

"Nothing, it was just saying stuff I didn't like" I answered

"Do you ever like what it says?" Fang asked as we laughed. Wait-we, were laughing, as in together laughing. The kitchen went quiet and I just sat and thought about what had just happened. I was confused; the only other time Fang and I laughed was when I had returned from being kidnapped a while back. _See I told you so._ My voice chimed again mocking me. _**Oh shut up! I don't love him!**_ I screamed in my head. _If you don't love him then why are you defending your feelings so much?_ The voice asked with a note of superiority to it. _** I hate you.**_ My voice was flat. _Now, now-don't make me. _ My voice went on trying to get me over the edge. _**Just shut up will you! I don't love him.**_ I screamed once again. _Alright that's test that theory. _ My voice suddenly left with a snicker and I knew I was in for another brain attack. –Joys- The pain came too quick I had been able to prepare myself for the pain, plus this time it was worse. I fell back out of my chair hitting my head on the floor. My eyes were fluttering closed when I heard Fang run over to me. My world went black, I felt like I was falling into an abyss, then suddenly I felt strong arms picking up my limp body and walking quickly to my room. As he laid me on my bed I heard nothing, felt nothing. Suddenly all my sense were gone. My seeing was already lost into a world of black, but my hearing, feeling, and tasting weren't there. I didn't know what I was doing. I was lost and losing a battle that I wanted to win. Brian waves shock through my head. I curled into a small ball crying out silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am glad that people are giving me feed back on my writing. Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it. There is Igudeness present in this chapter so have fun!

Disclaimer: No I do not own MR, though I wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fangs Point of View

"Max?" I asked as I had heard a thud and wondered what happened. When I turned around I saw Max lying on the floor looking like she was in pain from another brain attack. "Max!" I could see her eyes fluttering shut as she had to succumb to the pain in order to get through. I jumped up turned the burners off so nothing would catch on fire then went to Max. I picked her up and almost ran to her room, as I placed her down I noticed that she started to squirm more and fight against me.

"Iggy! Iggy wake up!" I had rushed into his room which was conveniently right across from Max's.

"What do you want Fang?" Iggy asked trying to go back to sleep

"It's Max!" Fang said his voice for once filling with emotion. At this Iggy turned around and looked where Fang's eyes were.

"What's wrong with her?" Iggy's voice was suddenly filled with worry

"She's having another brain attack. It's worse though she's fighting me! She's not going limp like before, she's just fighting me!" Fang's voice went back to its normal self but Iggy could read through it. Not even bothering to but on a pair of pants or a shirt he crawled out of bed in his boxers and raced across the hallway to her room. Max wasn't there any more.

"Where is she?" Iggy looked at Fang

"I left her here. She was in a ball when I came to get you!" Fang exclaimed

"If either one of you move you'll get it! I promise you!" Both boys turned around slowly, there was Max holding a ten inch butcher's knife in one hand and her five in switch blade in the other.

"What the crap is going on?" Iggy asked Fang, Iggy couldn't see the knives but he could sense that Max was holding something large and dangerous.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Fang respond "Our best bet is to try and go for her pressure points, knock her out. Then we can get the knives away from her." Fang was already thinking about getting to her.

"She's holding knives?" Iggy asked concerned

"Yeah, two of them. One is a Ten inch butcher's knife in her right hand and the other one is her five inch switch blade." Fang retorted

"Well this definitely complicates things." Iggy's voice was filled with sarcasm

"I know." Fang's voice was somewhat empty, no emotion whatsoever

"Max." Iggy exaggerate her name to get her attention

"What do you want? Who are you?!? How do you know my name?" Max screamed. When Nudge and Gasman came running Fang yelled at them to go back to their rooms and stay there until they were told otherwise.

Fang ran at Max. Pushing her to the ground and getting the switchblade away from her. Iggy worked with Fang then on grabbing the other knife. Both Fang and Iggy sustained a couple scratches but Iggy was able to get to Max's neck and press the pressure point. Her body went limp and the boys gave a sigh of relief.

"Well this proves to be an interesting Valentine's Day." Iggy said with sarcasm

"Come on, let's get her up on the bed and make sure she's okay." Fang spoke with an exasperated tone. Iggy and Fang placed Max on the bed. "I'll stay here. You go tell the kids that everything is fine now." Fang stated taking a seat on the end of the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Iggy's Point of View, Nudge's Room

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Iggy poked his head around the door to find Nudge curled up in the corner crying. Nudge's head came up as Iggy stepped around the door and closed it.

"What's wrong with Max, Ig?" Nudge asked as she was embraced by him. Iggy moved over to the bed so it would be more comfortable for them. Iggy sat down against the headboard and Nudge was straddling his legs. His arms came around her even though she was sitting sideways so she could see his face.

"Max had another brain attack. She'll be okay, Fang's with her." Iggy said running his hand up and down her back to sooth her.

"Iggy…what's going to happen to us?" Nudge inquired as she laid her head on his chest. She didn't even care that he was only wearing his boxers she just wanted his comfort.

"I don't know sweetie but we'll be fine." Iggy responded just sitting there soothing Nudge. Within minutes she was back asleep. As Iggy moved slowly as not to disturb Nudge he laid her head down on the pillow and almost walked away when his wrist was caught.

"Please don't leave me." Nudge's voice was so innocent and sweet that Iggy knew there was nothing else to do. Though Nudge's bed was only made for one she moved to her side as Iggy climbed in and slept next to her. Feeling her warmth and heartbeat Iggy and Nudge soon feel asleep forgetting about what was happening.

Max's Room, Max's Point of View

I started to stir, I could feel a heavy lump top my right but didn't know what it was. As I let out a whimper when I tried to move I noticed that it stirred as well.

"Max?" Fang's tired voice floated to my ears. He sounded far away, his voice was soft though.

"Yeah?" My own voice sounded distant. "Fang, where am I?" I asked completely telling the truth.

"You're safe with me, in our house, with our family." His voice was calming and sweet. He was gentle as he sat up and peered down onto me.

"Oh, oh right…I think I remember." My voice now sounded closer and calmer. "Fang do you love me?" My voice was plain and blunt. I didn't know where the question came from but Fang did.

Instead of answering me with words his lips swept over mine with the lightest touch. He picked his head back up and just starred into my eyes.

"Yes, Max. I love very much. I guess I just needed a way for you to see it." Fang's voice was slow to my ears; it seemed that I was still recovering from whatever had happened.

"Why are you bleeding?" I inquired. Fang then noticed the small trickle of blood running down his arm and face.

"Oh that was you. During your brain attack you managed to scare Ig and I to death. You help our butcher's knife in one hand while you help your switch blade in the other.

"I did?" A blushed heated my check as I tried to look away.

"Yeah, you scared the kids a lot. Gazzy is fine though I talked to him but I left Iggy to calm Nudge down since it seems a relationship is blooming." Fang's voice was so soft and gentle. I attempted to sit up but I was overcome with dizziness and Fang lightly pushed me back down. His lips then ran over mine, I sighed lightly but he knew I was happy.

"That isn't always going to work Fang." I stated with a mock glare.

"Alright, then will this?" Fang asked before he actually kissed me. His lips were smooth but taught. As they danced over mine I didn't know what to do except respond. Fang was taken aback by my response only adding a little more pressure before pulling away.

"Max are you scared?" Fang's question was shocking

"Of course I am not." I responded sounding insulted

"I didn't mean to insult you Max, but I wanted the truth. Are you scared of this? Of us? Of love? Are you scared of not knowing what's going on with Angel and having an uncertain future?" Fang's voice was soft, yet penetrating

I felt cold, not knowing what to say. Fang had never dug this deep into my feelings before and I did not know what to say or how to respond. I had loved his kisses, even though they were brief; I still wanted it more than anything, though he had a valid point. Am I afraid?

"Give me some time to think about it, okay?" My voice was shallow.

"Alright, that's fine." His voice was level

My head begun to spin again so I laid back down, the last thing I saw before I drifted off to my dreamless slumber was Fang's sparkling eyes admiring me. AS I slept I was faced with all the realities of my fears; my worst nightmares coming true, in dreams that I thought to be real. I wanted to wake myself from this never ending nightmare but each time I tried I was shoved into another one, only each time they got worse, until my ultimate worse nightmare was before my eyes.

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So here you guys go Chapter 3! If anyone is wondering what happened to Angel, you don't have to wait much longer, Chapter 4 is a flashback of what happened.

Disclaimer: For the third time, I don't own MR or any of the characters.

Please Read and Review!!!

Max's Nightmare

I was in our house, it was a warm sunny day and everyone was doing their own thing. Suddenly those whom I had thought to be my Flock turned into Erasers. Running as fast as I could out of the house, I braced myself for the worst ending. Erasers biting at my heels, quite literally, I ran to our safe spot expecting to see Fang and the others safe and sound, but yet again it was the worst image I could ever have seen. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman all had their hands bound behind their backs, all held by the three people I hated the most, Angel, Ari, and Anne.

"What are you doing?!?" I screamed at her, though with no verbal response I found thoughts scrolling across my brain, knowing they were Angel's I tried to block her out. Looking at her face it seemed I had accomplished my mission.

"Why did you do that?" She spat at me

"You don't need to know what I'm thinking." I responded flatly

"I disagree with that." Angel responded in the same tone as I did

"Really? Why is that?" I inquired my voice showing the traces of being irked.

"Because, I am now the leader of the Flock, you aren't fit enough to be the leader. You're weak and lonely. Your feelings govern what you do and you can never think clearly with that stupid little voice in your head." Angel's voice was cold, showing no trace of the feelings she once had for me. Ari and Anne were smiling proudly as they watched "their" Angel defeat me.

"Well I really don't understand how a fifteen-year old is going to give instruction to a bunch of adults that are one, older than you, and two have a lot more life experience than you. Plus you don't know the first thing to do when you are faced with a major crisis. Showing emotion isn't always unhealthy; if I didn't unlock it somehow I would have a melt down so you have no right to talk to me about being smarter. I worked my butt off when you were captured; I almost gave my life for you. So don't you even dare to throw all of what I've done for you in my face and then tell me I am unfit to be a leader! If anything you are the weakling that needs to learn how to control their emotions." My voice and eyes were cold, holding resentment and hate for someone whom I once loved that now only threw events back in my face when I was a mere fourteen years old.

Not knowing how to defend herself, Angel paced keeping her eyes away from my icy stare. Felling somewhat defeated, Angel decided one more tactic.

"What about your so-called secret romance with Fang?" Angel's voice was desperate she knew she was losing but she needed to pull dirt from everywhere.

"What about it?" I ask my voice remaining flat, though the rest of the Flock looked surprised.

"How long has it been going on? How long have you tried to hide it from us? I thought we trusted each other?" Angel spoke quietly

"We did. We trusted you and you betrayed our trust, though everyone else in the group still trusts each other. I love Fang. Fang isn't just a best friend, there for me when I need it but he's a true friend. There to tell me when I am being stupid and when to give me advice. Never afraid of voicing his opinion he is always forward with me and for that I am thankful. Without Fang I probably wouldn't be here." My voice had softened I looked over at Fang and in his eyes was the glimmer of hope. This was going from a night mare into a dream, but soon it would take a turn for the worst, as things always did.

"You will regret what you've just told me!" Angel raged on taking a hand pistol from its sheath and pointed it at Fang. I couldn't move, frozen were I was, I watched in horror as my once little innocent Angel fired two shots.

"NOOOOO!" My voice rang out through the still air. As the rest of the group watched in horror I finally was able to move my feet and run towards Angel.

"Max, you were never the mother you could have been." Angel's voice was filled with hatred for me. She was able to get around me and push me to the ground. Placing her foot on the hollow of my throat I looked up to find my baby girl holding a pistol that I was starring down the barrels of. "It will be painless, I assure you." Angel's voice was empty. Shoots rang out but I heard nothing, my world was already turning black before I felt the cool oozy liquid start to run down my forehead.

End of Nightmare

Suddenly I was forced awake, finding that I was screaming as I jerked up in bed. Iggy and Fang came running into the room from the direction of the living room worried looks covering their faces. My face still stricken in horror I started to babble and cry, placing my hands over my face and shaking it back and forth the remind myself that it was only a dream and nothing more. Fang and Iggy came to my bedside, Fang crawled on the bed taking me in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

"Hey Ig, can you grab a damp cloth for her." Fang's voice was mellow.

"Yeah sure, hold on." Iggy's voice was still tense but he was slowly calming down.

"What was that about?" His voice slowly floats to my ears but I am still caught in my nightmare. Not wanting to remember, I just keeping shaking my head and crying. "Shhhh. It'll be okay."

"I can't let her……no….she ……won't…….I…….love you. No…..don't kill him! Please….." As I babbled about nothing neither Fang nor Iggy could make anything of what I was saying. Nudge walked into the room a little droopy.

"Nudge, what are you doing?" Iggy asked concerned

"I'm helping Max." Her voice was matter-of-fact, "Fang can you move so I can hear what she's saying please." As I felt Fang reluctantly move from his spot it was soon replaced by Nudge.

"Max, it's okay." Nudge's soothing voice was by me, guiding me along.

"I can't…..she can't……..Fang! I love you! How dare you! I……will……never betray them!" My voice was loud but I didn't notice. Still caught in the wraps of being in my worst nightmare I started to shut down.

"Max, don't you even think about. She's not here, she won't do you harm. I can promise you that she won't hurt either one of you. Max come on, you have to push through this. You have to." Nudge's reassuring voice wasn't helping, wanting to retreat into my cocoon of blackness and beauty.

"I……can't….." I stammered

"Maximum Ride, you can push through this and you will because you love him and you always will. Nothing and no one can take that away from you. If you need a reason to live you have four right in this house. Don't you dare give in, not now." My eyes were fluttering but I worked hard to keep them open. Attempting to fight against my body I used all my energy to stop the beauty of the blackness. It was too much, the last thing I remember before passing out was Nudge's smile and the worried glances on Iggy's and Fang's faces. As I relapsed back into sleep, I was faced with the flashback of the terrible event that made me loose Angel.

Thanks for reading and please remember to review!

Annika


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This Chapter is all about how Angel left and why she isn't there anymore. You may thank one of my reviews for bringing it to my attention that some may have been confused to why Angel wasn't in the picture anymore and so I have come and answered their questions.

Disclaimer: If you've read this far you should know by now.

Flashback

It had been about three years since everything had ended. All five of us were living peacefully in a house in the mountains of Montana. Angel wasn't with us, she had betrayed us and for that she would never be allowed back in the Flock. It was in the last battle we fought, against all odds we were set to lose, but no one could have imagined the events that day.

The fighting started earlier than usual, working as a team we flew in patterns and loops, and everything we did we did as a team, save Angel. Alone and fighting she was somewhat strong, but no match for Ari. He approached her from the back, not in a fighting stance mind you, but of annoyed patience.

"Angel, some help over here would be nice." I yelled sarcastically trying to get her attention. She gave me the oddest look then did something amazing. She flew at me. Pumping her wings as fast as she could, to get optimal speed, she flew at me and knocked me back. Looking confused of what just happened, she punched me. All other fighting had ceased and now, it was just us, Mother and daughter fighting to the end to see who was stronger. We were standing across from one another, ready to move in a moment's instance.

"You're weak Max, stop while you can save yourself." Angel's voice was strong and over confident.

"I'm seventeen! Don't tell me I'm weak." I hollered back

"If you are strong than why can't you win this fight? You know, you don't make that good of a leader, you always were weak. You never really were good at leading, with all those Brain Attacks and everything else." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"Don't you even dare throw that in my face! I was fourteen; I didn't know what else to do. It's not like I wanted to be the leader and go through what I went through. If you think you're so good then tell me this, if your Flock was separated, divided, and in anarchy how would you bring them together? How would you calm them down and be able to lead them to the next destination?" My voice was cold and harsh.

"You're stalling Max, time is up, and you're going to die." Angel's voice was nothing but happy. For someone who once looked up to me and loved me, her mood matched nothing that she had ever shown. When Ari and Anne stood behind her I knew that there was no getting her back. I had lost my Angel; to the people I hated the most.

"Angel, why?" I shook my head and sighed

"You never really understood did you Max? I could have saved us; I could have stopped all of this, if you had let me! I never asked for more than was necessary. You were always uptight and restricting, never letting me do what I wanted to, for that I hated you. Then when you tried to kill yourself, please that lost all of my confidence in you. I trusted you with my life until that point. I should be the leader, you are weak, you tried to kill yourself, and you've hurt each one of us more than once. You never loved us!" Angel's words sunk in and I stumbled back. These words were something that I didn't want to hear, but if she believed this, then there was no making her understand.

"Alright Angel, how about you try to look out for five other people and a dog, save them from Erasers, find food for them to eat, and shelter so they will be safe. Then on top of all of that how about you try to add the fact that you have a voice in your head giving you brain attacks where you pass out, and not know where you are and be in so much pain that you want to end your life. Having an uncertain future is stressful enough, but when matters get from bad to worse, and the FBI decides to start coming into your life," I paused glaring at Anne "Finding a new home, new clothes, and food isn't easy! Especially while trying to lead a Flock," I paused shaking my head again, "When you go through that, tell me what it's like. You'll never understand." My voice was final

I looked up, rage was covering her face, she lunged at me one final time, a knife in her hand, but I was already racing towards her ready to block the blow. As I did the knife flew back and nicked us both. It nicked me on the cheek and her on the arm. I picked up the knife, closed it and handed it to Fang; suddenly my world was fading, wrapped in crimson and black. The blade had been poisoned, Angel wasn't reacting to it, and I knew it had been meant for me at that point. My love for Angel wasn't dissolving only disappointment started to fill where it had one been. Angel was my baby, and she always would be, but now I could never look at her in the same light ever again.

My memories are weak and faded; I remember feeling like I was falling from the sky into a black abyss that I would never come out of. I felt safe and happy when there was a sudden feeling around my waist, what it is was I never knew but whatever it was, it was the thing keeping me alive and keeping me from ending my life.

When I awoke next, I found everyone except Angel, standing around my bed.

"Is she…..?" I didn't voice the last part of my question, it was all too painful.

"Yes, she is." Gazzy's solemn voice answered first. Gazzy looked as if he had been crying, but knowing him he would never admit to it. He hadn't just lost someone that he was close to, he lost his sister. He left the room and Iggy followed him, wanting to try and help him but not knowing how. Gazzy loved Angel more than anyone, he was supposed to be there and protect her. He felt as if he had not only let her down but the rest of the Flock. I loved Gazzy; he was so amazing that I knew maybe in time, he would be able to get over it.

Standing up gingerly, I walked to the window, looking out at the scene of a calm sunny day, I rested against the sill. Fang came over by me putting his arm around my waist to help steady me. Knowing that Gazzy wasn't the only one that felt like they had let themselves and the others down, Nudge left. Leaving Fang and I alone, just what I needed, a friend to stand by my side so matter what happened.

Every day after that everyone was very tentative, and moody, shifting from one mood to the next, we took back all of out trust for everyone, we still loved each other, but no one knew if they could trust anyone else, not after what had happed with Angel.

End of Flashback

Okay well since Thanksgiving for me is coming up I probably will not update Chapter 5 until after my break. So have fun while I suspend your anticipation.

Annika


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright here's Chapter five finally. It seems that I took awhile to get this up so I'm rather sorry. Well I hope you enjoy it. If anyone would like to talk to me about writing or even ask for me to beta something send me a PM.

Disclaimer: Read the last four chapters

Chapter 5

After dealing with the flashback of Angel and her betrayal I slept for awhile. Wanting to get away from the horrid memory that I had always wanted to forget, I tried to wake myself up and get moving, leaving the nightmare where it belonged; out of my head. Attempting to wake yourself up after you've been locked in a nightmare isn't fun, trying to allow your body to wake up when all it wants is some actual sleep. Though after awhile my body gave in and allowed to wake up.

"Max? Max?" A childlike voice came to me as if it were out of a dream

"Huh?" I answered still dazed

"Max." A heavy sigh was released from the person sitting next to me. Though when I looked, it wasn't Fang it was Nudge. Not bothering to hide the surprise on my face Nudge just looked lovingly into my eyes.

"He passed out; he was so worried and stressed about you that finally his body shut down." Nudge's voice conveyed a little worry but what I was feeling was quite the contrary. I suddenly sat up in bed, trying to get over the oncoming dizzy spell, I attempted to move from my bed to go and check on Fang. Nudge, though I was stronger than her, pushed me back down. "No, he'll be fine; you need to not exert your body too much. You've been out for a couple hours and from the looks of it, you aren't in any shape to be running about the house. Now stay, I will go check on him." Nudge was suddenly taking my place, Ig wasn't there but since Fang and I were rather unavailable she had to take over. I had never seen Nudge in my position before because if I couldn't deal with it Fang or Iggy took my place.

"I need to see him, is he alright, what's wrong with him? Why did he pass out? Can I see him? Where is he? He wouldn't, leave would he?" My voice was traveling at about a mile a minute, Nudge gently slapped me. Looking at her with surprise I stopped talking.

"Max, he'll be fine. Iggy and I had to practically knock him out, he didn't want to leave you but he hadn't slept at all and he was so worried about you he was driving us crazy, Iggy made him go to his room, when he went back in to check on him Fang had passed out." Nudge's reassuring voice comforted me very little, but having to trust her at the moment I tried to forget about it, but I loved Fang too much.

Fang's Point of View:

I had been sitting besides Max, holding her hand or stroking it lightly. I had watched the entire thing; I had watched her go through everything in that nightmare. Thrashing and writhing like she was having the worst possible pain ever. I don't cry so even though I love Max and watching her go through that hurt me more than you know, I never cried. I'm not really unemotional, but when you've lived the life I have you learn that showing your emotions is a luxury not a necessity.

Working hard to over work myself, I had started pacing across her floor. We had left her blinds closed to keep the light out because it seems to make her nightmares worse. I would just look out her window sometimes then look over to her limp body; lying on the bed looking tired and worn, all of the pain and hurt showing through. Nudge and Iggy came in and out of the room making sure she was okay, but Iggy soon took an interest into me.

"You okay man?" Ig asked me as he came to stand next to me

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Max. She's been in pain for almost six hours, I'm having trouble watching her…" as if on cue her whimpers and shouts broke out, racing over to the bed, I cradled her in my arms trying to soothe her.

"Get away from me you piece of slime! Get away from me..." her voice trailed off as I felt her body relax completely. Looking scared, her face went from calm to frightened, thought moments after even her face was impassive. Iggy tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't budge.

"Fang, you're doing nothing to help her. You need to go." Iggy's voice was tense. "Nudge and Gazzy and I can take care of her." Iggy continued

"I can't live without her." My voice rang above everything else in the room and it all went silent. Iggy came towards me and grabbed my arm; though we were about the same strength he was able to get me off the bed and out of the room.

Once I had gotten into my own room, I shut all of the blinds; my room was dark, small shafts of light shinning through but otherwise dark.

"Fang?" I heard a voice ask, it was Gazzy.

"Yeah, Gazzy?" My voice was flat showing no emotion

"Is Max going to be alright?" His voice tried not to betray the fear he was feeling but he couldn't hold it back.

"She'll be fine Gazzy, I promise." With that he left me to myself in my room, I wasn't all that sleepy but I felt dizzy and the next thing I knew I was sailing into a world of even more darkness, waiting to be awoken.

Okay so there you guys go; I hoped you liked it….

I have some bad news though…at the moment I have writer's block which is why this took me so long to write, if you have any ideas that you think might work for the story PM me and I'll consider them. Thanks and again Review please.

Annika


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So I am sorry to say but this is the last chapter. I really don't know where else this can go so I will end it with a very fluffy moment. I may update again soon with another story but that's only if I can think up something creative……any who I thank all of you from taking the time to read and review my story. If you ever need a Beta (editor) I will be happy to volunteer. Well I might as well get down to it, here is the last and final chapter in A Valentine's Day Gone Wrong.

Disclaimer: Look at previous five chapters.

Max's Point of View:

It had been some time since I had last awoken when Nudge had informed me that Fang had passed out. I woke up, for once, feeling refreshed and relaxed. My mind immediately bringing me to the present reality was that Iggy and Nudge were over against the wall sleeping. He was holding her the Fang held me, it was so cute, and they were adorable. When I walked out of my room I tried not to disturb them, and with success I did. I walked out of my room to find that Gazzy was sleeping on the couch with it still on. Supposing that he might be cold I took the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over him bending down to gently kiss his forehead. I stood up to turn the TV off and look around.

"It's so wonderful to be back home." My voice floated to the empty quiet room. It felt so good to be in peace for once. Deciding that it might be a good idea to go check on Fang, I left the living room with the same silence I had left my room with. Walking down the hall at a causal pace I reached his door and sighed heavily.

To my surprise his room was pitch black, my eyes were able to adjust easily enough but it was oddly surprising and normal. I could see that he was lying on his bed face up, there were tear stains on his cheeks that suggested that he had cried but I would never let him know that I saw that. I placed a blanket on Fang and was ready to leave when a very groggy voice caught my ears;

"Don't go please." Fang's muffled and sleepy voice said

"Fang-" Two fingers covered my lips stopping me from speaking.

"You need not argue, it is pointless, please, don't leave me." Suddenly his voice was desperate as if needing my presence and love he pulled me into a warm embrace nuzzling my hair. "Don't ever do that again please, don't ever do that again." His voice trembled as his words hit me. I had scared Fang; Fang was never scared, I saw all the toughness in him soon leave. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes I saw all the vulnerability and fear that I had seen in my eyes too many times. Deciding that this was the moment I moved so that our lips were only a couple of inches apart.

"I love you." My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper

"I love you too Maximum Ride." In that moment all the fear and vulnerability in both of us left. What came was so important to me that I don't think I ever let him go. We were kissing, moving as one, streamline in the wind as if we were flying. Falling onto his bed, we shifted to make the position more comfortable.

Breaking apart for only mere moments to collect more air we spent the better part of an hour kissing. If felt so wonderful to finally be able to do this, to be able to put aside the teasing and sarcasm, it felt wonderful to be able to finally love.

A Little While Later

"You're beautiful did you know that?" Fang spoke into my hair, feeling a blush rush ti my cheeks I brought up my hands to cover it, though Fang wouldn't be detained. Our position would be normal of that of a boyfriend and girlfriend dating. He was sitting against the headboard legs straddled and me resting against his chest.

Fang brought his hand over to my chin, turning my face to look at his he bent down for another kiss, turning my body to accommodate the kiss; I realized I had heard Fang laugh.

"Is Fang ticklish?" I asked teasingly

"No, Fang is not ticklish, but Max is." His voice was filled with pleasure and happiness. What ensued was a tickle war, I had been able to find his tickle spot, though he already knew mine, and we tickled each other until it hurt to laugh. Looking like a couple of teenagers high on sugar, we sighed and rested against each other.

"I love you Max, I really do. Max, I know what it means to be someone's mate," He paused "I'm not sure if we have already somehow declared this but I need to know if….you could be mine." Fang looked away from me a small blush colouring his cheeks.

My only response was a soft kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth. After a few minutes of perfect bliss I pull back, looking into his eye and without hesitation I tell him "Forever will I be yours."

The look of pleasure that came over his faced made mine light up. Grabbing me into a forceful hug we spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms.

So, I'm done…..I hope you all liked it…please Read and Review I would some feedback on this.

PM anytime you have questions or need a Beta, thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

Annika


End file.
